This invention relates to a method of monitoring nuclear radiation and to a sensor and apparatus for monitoring such radiation.
It has become common to treat patients, for example, cancer patients, with nuclear radiation from selected radiation sources. To maximise the effectiveness of such treatment and to minimise its side effects, it is important to monitor the radiation dose delivered and also to ensure that the dose is delivered to the correct site.
It has also become increasingly common to use radiation from Co 60 sources and electron beams in the sterilisation of medical products, and in the processing of food products to increase their shelf life. To maximise the effectiveness of such treatment, it is important to monitor the radiation dose delivered to each product or package and also to ensure that the dose delivered to all the products inside a package is within internationally accepted prescribed limits.